Last Chrismas
by karin150301
Summary: La navidad pasada te di mi corazón, pero al día siguiente lo tiraste. Este año, para salvarme de las lagrimas se lo daré a alguien especial... Participa en el evento del Santa secreto del grupo Universo Hitsukarin, regalo para Karen Peréz. Espero te guste


**Last Christmas **

El tintineo lleno el lugar en cuanto abrió la puerta, sus ojos turquesa viajaron de inmediato hasta toparse con la pequeña campana que anunciaba su llegada.

-Bienvenida, ¿podemos servirte algo? -la voz masculina regresa su vista al frente.

Un chico de cabello negro con dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro, piel blanca y una sonrisa brillante que hace juego con esos ojos azabaches.

El lugar está vacío, salvo por el chico tras la barra que le sigue mirando esperando su orden. Mirando la tabla de bebidas se decide por lo primero que ve: -Quiero un Macchiato -murmura buscando el dinero exacto en su cartera, sí descuenta lo que gastó en ese autobús solo solo le quedan un par de yenes más. -¡Maldición! -murmura, lo que le falta es tener que gastar todo su dinero en una bebida.

-¿Sabes, eres muy linda para tener ese ceño fruncido?

-Y tu muy entrometido para trabajar en una cafetería -sus palabras son mordaces aunque no parece molestar al chico quien solo le ofrece una sonrisa junto al café.

-Así que también tienes un horrible carácter -su ceño se frunce más ante las palabras del chico, las monedas golpean el cristal mientras ella se da la vuelta.

-¡Espera, espera! -ignora las palabras aunque es claro que no puede ignorar el brazo que le impide abrir la puerta. -Está helando afuera.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -su voz es firme aún con la veracidad de las palabras del azabache en su contra.

-Oye, no lo malinterpretes, no intento nada -una de sus blanquecinas cejas se arquea invitándolo a continuar. -Solo que me parece que una niña no debería caminar por las calles con este clima -su ceño se ha vuelto a fruncir mientras sus labios quieren gritar "No soy una niña" pero el chico continua -puedes esperar aquí dentro hasta que alguien venga por ti -sus ojos caen desde el chico hasta el suelo. Quiere declinar la oferta sin embargo sus dedos apenas están recuperando el calor gracias al vaso plástico, y su rostro se siente tan frío que sí sale nuevamente podría pescar un resfriado. -Te dejaré tranquila si eso quieres.

Eso termina de convencerla.

Un suspiro cae de sus labios antes de caminar a la mesa cercana a la ventana, la nieve ha comenzado a caer y ella no podría odiar más eso. No exactamente porque odie la nieve, de hecho todo lo contrario, ama los días nevados más de lo que podría aparentar, sin embargo lo que menos necesita ahora es una tormenta de nieve.

Navegando entre su lista de contactos mandando un mensaje rápido a la única persona que podría contestarle aún con el clima frío que azota la ciudad.

La campana vuelve a tintinear, su mirada viaja a la chica que acaba de cruzar la tienda, su cabello es castaño claro, un poco por debajo de los hombros sus ojos grandes de color miel. Su cuerpo está enfundado en un abrigo rojo, bufanda rosa, un par de guantes cafés y botines oscuros.

-Kaito-kun -la chica canturrea deshaciéndose de la bufanda rosa.

-Yu, no debiste venir, hace mucho frío -regaña el pelinegro aunque parece realmente feliz de ver a la chica.

Se siente un poco entrometida por mirar a la pareja convivir, y aunque no lo quiera reconocer su pecho se estruja un poco. la burbuja de chat que ha permanecido abierta en las últimas tres horas continúa tentando sus nervios.

_-Yo… creo que podrías gustarme -sus mejillas estaban rojas, tal vez por el frío, tal vez por su reciente confesión, ella quiere atribuirlo a eso._

_-Oh… -el chico la mira con una expresión que no sabe descifrar al principio y que aumenta su nerviosismo, una amistad de años puede destruirse por esas simples palabras, se siente tonta, por haberlo dicho hasta que lo siente…_

_La mano del chico recorrer su barbilla atrayendo su atención, y finalmente el beso que no esperaba recibir._

-¿Quieres un poco más de café? -su atención regresa al chico frente a ella, su sonrisa amable continúa ahí, aunque pude ver un poco de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Dijiste que no molestarías -murmura con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, bueno… -el chico parece dudar un poco antes de clavar sus ojos ónix en ella. -No podía dejarte sola mientras estabas, ya sabes -acompaña sus palabras con un movimiento para indicar sus mejillas. Es hasta ese momento cuando nota las lágrimas que se han deslizado sin su consentimiento. Se siente estúpida por llorar frente a un desconocido. -Tal vez no quieras hablar de eso, pero no podía dejarte así -él ha tomado asiento en algún punto de su conversación, ella no podría decir en qué momento aunque tampoco era como si eso importara.

-No es nada -murmura una vez que está segura de que las lágrimas han dejado de caer. -¿Que hay con la chica de hace unos momentos? ¿A ella sí la dejaste en paz?

Una risa limpia escapa del chico mientras este recarga el rostro en su palma -Bueno, Yu venía acompañada así que podía volver sana y salva a casa.

-Así que eres el caballero de brillante armadura de este pueblo -su comentario mordaz se gana otra risa del chico lo cual solo logra molestarla un poco más.

-Bueno, Yu no me perdonaría lo contrario.

-Debe ser una buena novia -murmura sin prestarle verdadera atención al chico frente a ella.

-Bueno, eso no lo sé, pero supongo que podrías preguntarle a su novio la próxima vez que vengan, yo solo soy su hermano -okay, eso no era lo que esperaba sacar.

-¿Hermano?

-Somos mellizos realmente -la sorpresa se hace visible en su rostro ante la declaración. -¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes hermanos?

-¿Por qué debería contestar eso? -pregunta bebiendo un por primera vez de su café.

-Oh, ¿regresamos al tono grosero? Porque comienzas a caerme bien sin ese ceño fruncido -acompaña sus palabras tocando entre sus blanquecinas cejas.

-Déjame en paz -gruñe apartando la mano masculina.

-Vamos no seas tan aburrida -bromea regalandole otra de sus sonrisas.

Está a punto de bramar cuando la campana vuelve a anunciar la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Una rubia despampanante enfundada en un abrigo muy llamativo.

-¿Rangiku-san?

-¿Matsumoto?

-¡Oh, Shiko-chan! -la mujer no espera otra palabra antes de envolver su figura menuda con sus brazos y atraerla a un asfixiante abrazo. -Cariño, espero no haber tardado demasiado.

-¡Matsumoto! -gruñe mientras intenta alejarse de su abrazo.

-Mo... eres tan mala conmigo -murmura la mujer con un puchero.

La risa del chico le hace recordar de su presencia, y aun mejor, un dato que no había registrado antes -¿Ustedes… se conocen?

-Karakura no es un lugar muy grande -contestó él recogiendo el vaso plástico de la mesa.

Matsumoto asiente con una gran sonrisa -¿Quieres irte? -pregunta ofreciéndole la mano -Y gracias por cuidarte de ella , Kaito-kun.

-No te preocupes, Rangiku-san -la sonrisa es amigable antes de que continúe con: -¡Y felices fiestas, Shiko-chan! -dejándola atónita.

**…**

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta? -la pregunta logra sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

La tarta se deshace en su boca mientras la cuchara aún reposa dentro de ella, supone que la expresión que tiene ahora es ridícula y puede confirmarlo cuando ve la sonrisa en el chico.

Un carraspeo escapa de sus labios mientras el sonrojo invadió su rostro e intenta regresar a su expresión fría de siempre. -N-No lo sé -el tartamudeo no hace más que aumentar las risas del más alto y un bufido alto de su parte.

Un año ha pasado desde su primer encuentro. Kaito Kurosaki parece la clase de chico entrometido, irrespetuoso, sarcástico, con respuestas mordaces y al cual no le importa decir lo que piensa, es molesto como el infierno, ruidoso…

Pero también está lleno de sonrisas coquetas, con comentarios que logran confundirla y esos ojos en los cuales puede perderse. Aunque eso es algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

-Sería divertido, Yoruichi invitó a muchas personas -la sonrisa que le es ofrecida termina por romper su cara de poker, un suspiro cae de sus labios antes de tomar el último bocado de su tarta de frambuesa y asentir.

-Bien, estaré aquí -anunció levantándose del taburete y sintiendo la caída de casi quince centímetros al suelo y que hace reír al chico.

-Te estaré esperando -anuncia el chico antes de regresar a su puesto de trabajo y verla perderse en las frías calles de Karakura.

_-No te preocupes, cariño, todo estará bien -las lágrimas vuelven a caer un poquito mientras siente la cálidas manos de Matsumoto acariciar su cabello._

_No sabe en qué momento terminaron así, ambas acurrucadas en la cama mientras ella le contaba a la rubia la razón se su repentina llegada y ella trataba de consolarla._

_-¿Sabes? -la rubia llama su atención mientras atrae su rostro en su dirección -Quisiera decirte que esta será la primera y última vez que te sientas así, sin embargo, te estaría mintiendo -ella toma un mechón de su cabello blanquecino para acomodarlo lejos de su rostro. -Verás que pronto superarás esto, y solo será un mal recuerdo…_

Después de eso terminó yendo a Karakura cada fin de semana y Kurosaki Kaito se volvió su sombra.

La conversación entre ellos fluía demasiado fácil, principalmente porque se redujo a un asunto unilateral, donde Kaito hablaba sobre sí e intentaba sacar algunas cosas sobre ella.

Ahí fue donde supo que el chico era un par de años mayor que ella, dos para ser exacta, que aplicaría para entrar a la misma universidad que su hermano, quien por cierto resultó ser Kurosaki Ichigo -debió saber que esa actitud tan despreocupada y grosera venía de familia, aún más al saber que Isshin Shiba era su padre-, por tanto pronto lo vería por las calles del Seireitei y la acosaría incluso en la escuela.

_Muy en el fondo eso la hacía sentir feliz y un poco ansiosa._

Se miró en el espejo una última vez, su cabello estaba atado en un moño alto, con aquel flequillo que ocultaba parcialmente su ojo izquierdo, su cuerpo está enfundado en un vestido rojo con bordes blancos que en un inicio creyó que sería demasiado, pero ahora tal vez estaba bien.

-Te ves tan hermosa, cariño -felicita Matsumoto una vez que entra a su habitación. -A Kaito-kun le encantará -comenta con un guiño.

-¡Matsumoto!

…

La campana anuncia su llegada a la cafetería.

Muchas personas conversan y el aroma a chocolate caliente, café, y panqueques en perceptible incluso desde su posición.

-¡Kya, Toshiko-chan, Rangiku-san! -Yuzu es la primera en saltar en su dirección dejando tras ella aun confundido rubio. -Te ves tan adorable, Nii-chan estará tan feliz de verte -asegura con un guiño arrastrándola a la barra.

Puede sentir su rostro calentarse ante la afirmación, está actuando demasiado tímida, _no soy así_, se recuerda alejando la mirada de la castaña y encontrando de inmediato la imagen del azabache.

El chico toma de un vaso plástico mientras se ríe del infortunio de su hermano, quiere mantener su distancia, no quiere más de esos sentimientos confusos, mejillas rojas y latidos rápidos, _no quiere más de un posible corazón roto_.

Se dispone a alejarse cuando la mirada le es devuelta, ojos ónix y profundos que hacen que el calor en su rostro suba aún más sí eso era posible

-Necesito un poco de aire -murmura caminando entre la gente en un intento _patético_ por una huida furtiva.

La habitación se encuentra llena, y mientras el camina en su dirección ella busca esconderse, _ella no es así, no debería estar evitando a este chico, no debiera…_ pero lo está haciendo.

-Sí viniste -antes de que pueda tocar la puerta él ha logrado interceptarla con aquella sonrisa tan cálida…

_Esto no está bien_, piensa en cuento siente su corazón acelerarse.

-Dije que lo haría -su ceño se frunce mientras desvía la vista y se cruza de brazos ganándose una sonrisa por parte del mayor.

-Ven, hay algo que te quiero mostrar -antes de que pueda discutir se encuentra siendo tirada por la muñeca hacia la parte trasera de la tienda.

Un sentimiento de deja vu llega en el momento en que el viento helado golpea su rostro, y la mano más grande se desliza para envolver la suya.

-Ayer fui con Yuzu a comprar los últimos regalos de navidad -comienza el chico sin mirarla -y bueno, vi esto pensé que podría gustarte -una cajita envuelta en papel azul es depositada en su mano. Sus ojos pican ante la idea de volver a entregar su corazón y que sea tirado al día siguiente de navidad, es en serio, no quiere volver a ser una tonta. -¿Estas bien? -una mano cálida la toma por el mentón y es entonces que su mirada se encuentra.

_Sí me besas ahora, sabré que me han engañado de nuevo…_

-Gracias -murmuró desviando la vista para poder centrar su atención en el regalo.

El listo cae tan fácil aun cuando sus dedos son torpes al tirar de él, _¿inquietud? ¿Duda?_ Tal vez un poco de ambas.

-¿Sabes? La navidad pasada me rompieron el corazón -esas palabras detienen sus acciones -Dios, pensé que ella era alguien en quien confiar -las palabras son pronunciadas en un tono que nunca le ha escuchado - al final, supongo que era solo un hombro sobre el cual llorar.

-Oye… -su murmullo parece ser ignorado por el chico a su lado pues este continúa mirado hacia algún lugar distante en el cielo.

-Pensé… _El próximo año le daré mi corazón a alguien especial_ -antes de que ella intente volver a llamar su atención él la mira con una gran sonrisa -No esperaba que esa misma noche una niña entrara a la cafetería con una expresión tan miserable como la mía.

-¡No me veía miserable! -chilla ganándose una carcajada limpia como respuesta.

-Bien, bien, no te veías TAN miserable -se defiende quitándole la caja de las manos y sacando el contenido. -Pero al menos puedes aceptar esto.

Colgando de su mano se encuentra una pulsera con un corazón y un copo de nieve.

-¿Que…? -las palabras mueren cuando sus labios son envueltos en los contrarios.

Un movimiento rápido logra un corto circuito en su cerebro y que el calor suba en su rostro en un nivel que creía desconocido. -Dije que se lo daría a alguien especial ¿no? -murmura separándose lo suficiente para hablar pero no tanto como para que su aliento caliente y con olor a chocolate pase desapercibido.

Sus ojos se cierran en cuanto siente el roce ligero contra sus labios y siente el frío meta deslizarse por su muñeca.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

**Notas de la autora:**  
1.- ¡Feliz navidad!... muy atrasada jajaja, creo que queda mas decirles Feliz año, pero ustedes entienden el concepto. En un principio tenía una idea muy diferente de como terminaría esto y el rumbo que tendría, pero al final cambie de decisión y pues ese cambio de planes me tomó mucho tiempo, aun así espero les guste.

Pues este Os participa en la dinámica del santa secreto del grupo de Facebook _"Universo Hitsukarin"_ y es un regalo para: **Karen Peréz** espero te guste como a mi me gusto.

2.- Agradeceré a quienes lean y un poquito más a quienes comenten.

3.- Sin más me despido, cuídense, ¡Feliz navidad! y sayonara


End file.
